Half Seen
by XxXxX WingIess Angel XxXxX
Summary: Born from a betrayal, Reyna is Amu's dark side that loves to cause destruction, yet is willing to put her life on the line to protect her friends. When the guardians discover Amu's secret and dark past, they are hurled into a mix of demons, love, and familiar faces, will Amu learn that the dark isn't always as evil as she expected? That there is always a light shining for everyone?
1. Suspicions

**Wingless** Angel-Oh my frickin god. This is my gonna be my first multi-chapter story. I'm so nervous! People, please tell me if I need to change it. At all. All flames will be used for Kiseki's background.

**Ikuto-** You sound stupid when you get nervous.

**Amu-**Ikuto! Don't tease the poor girl!

**Wingless Angel- **Yeah especially since you have another love rival and I choose who Amu ends up with!.

**Ikuto-** Good thing you don't own Shugo Chara. Think about everything you would make me do.

**Wingless Angel- **Hey!

* * *

Amu walked across the school, wearing her "Cool and Spicy" façade. Today's a nice day she thought. The air was nice and fresh, and Saaya wasn't bothering her. 'I might be able to forget it, that horrifying accident.' Amu thought hopefully, 'Maybe one day it will just be a memory.' Amu realized she was starting to smile, and quickly shook her head and went back into her poker face. 'Then she-'

"Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled happily, breaking Amu's train of thought. Amu smiled a bit.

"Hey Yaya."

"Good morning Amu-chan." Nagihiko and Tadase said, slowing their pace to match the girls.

"Good morning Tadase-kun. Nagi." Amu replied.

Amu gave a slight jump when Kukai came out of nowhere and slung his arms around Amu.

"Yo! Hinamori-san!" Kukai said, grinning.

"And good morning to you Kukai." Amu replied rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Shall we head to the Royal Garden?" Tadase-kun asked. "I have a couple things we need to discuss. Ikuto-nii-san and Kairi will help with the paperwork.

Kiseki nodded his head. "A noble king doesn't keep secrets from his servants."

"Hai, hai." Miki replied, finishing a doodle.

"Hey! Don't ignore your king!" Kiseki yelled.

"Cool dude! Just go with the flow!" Rhythm replied, doing a double thumbs up. Ran and Daichi nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, shall we?" Tadase asked?

Everyone nodded and headed towards the Royal garden.

* * *

Tadase quickly straighed some papers."Now that is for today. Now Ikuto and Kairi are going to be helping us with this new matter."

"Yay!" Yaya yelled, spinning in her chair, "Ikuto-tan and Inchou are gonna help us!"

"Yo," Ikuto said, leaning against a post.

"Joker, Ace, Queen, King, Jack." Kairi greeted them, pushing up his glasses

"But why-"Amu began.

"Tsukasa blackmailed us. That old fart." Ikuto stated. clearly ending the conversation.

"Correction. You were blackmailed. I meerly wanted to help my friends." Kairi retorted.

* * *

"Now," Tadase began nervously." We will have two new transfer students coming next week. One of them comes from Russia, but he speaks fluent Japanese. His history is unknown, but he is said to have worked for Half of the Mind Co., which is short for HMC. He seems to be looking for a girl."

"That's sweet." Rima said quietly.

Amu chocked on the tea that she was drinking. . He can't come back. Just when I was starting to forget. She'll come back if he see's me. They'll hate me when they see her. They'll abandon me.

Amu didn't realize she was mumbling these things out loud. All eyes turned on Amu. She flinched, not realizing that her nails were leaving marks on the table.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Nagi asked, looking worried.

"I-I-I'm fine." Amu stuttered.

"Do you know this man?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah. We were friends a couple while back. Then he suddenly left." Amu said. It was only half true. She, him, and another boy used to be the best of friends. Then THAT happened.

"Oh. Ok. Our other student's name is Venji Saiunko. He is-" Tadase was suddenly cut off.

Amu face lit up like a thousand lights on Christmas.

"Ven-kun is coming here?! To Seiyo!?" Amu asked suddenly extremly happy.

"You know him?" Ikuto asked, suddenly interested.

"MmmmHmmm! He's Kukai's cousin!"Amu said, suddenly extremly happy."He was my childhood friend, and my first love..."Amu mumbled the last part.

"Yo Hinamori! Venji never talked about you though." Kukai curiously stated.

"Really? It's probably because of her..."Amu trailed off.

"Who? Ikuto asked.

"N-N-No one!" Amu yelled, shaking her hands in denial.

"Amu-chan, you look a bit pale." Nagihiko said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Amu-chi looks like a ghost!" Yaya declared.

"I'm fine..." Amu said.

"Well, that settles the Guardian meeting for today." Tadase said, standing up. He was still curious about who 'she' was. but he could ask Amu later.

* * *

**Tadase POV**

I mentally dug out my hair as I realized that two whole boys from Amu's past were coming back. But she looked so scared, so fragile. 'I wanted to protect her. Who was Venji Saiunko and who was he to Amu' I thought. 'And she even loves him. I already have so many love rivals. But is Amu-chan is happy with one of them, then I won't fight if I still have a chance, then I will do whatever I can to make her fall for me. I'll give her a suprise visit later today.' Tadase packed his stuff away and headed towards the library.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

So Amu has a crush, neh? I doubt she kept in touch with guy, but this also might mean another cat fighting for the sakura blossom. Kiddy king looks like he's planning something, probably how to win Amu rightouesly, no doubt.**(Spot on Ikuto!)** I'll probably just go to her house later and do something perverted. I know that she will fall in love with one of us eventually, but she will end up with me. I've been there for her, not as much as Kiddy King, but ther enough. I'lljust sneak on her balcony later tonight.

* * *

**Kairi POV**

'What was Joker hiding?' I thought as I stamped another paper.'Was she going to betray us like I did.' I guiltily diminished the thought. There was no way that Joker would betray us. But it was still a possibility. She seems to be connected to the two new students. I'll go to her house afterschool an ask her a couple questions.

* * *

**Kukai POV**

So Hinamori know Venji? Wierd, we were extremly close, but I've even heard her name in our conversations. I'll ask him once he gets here. Maybe I should stop by Hinamori's house later and hang out. Pretty sure she won't be too suprised.

* * *

**Wingless Angel-**Yay! First Chapter done. I'm gonna have a poll on my profile to decide which guys Amu ends up with.

**Amu-** So my love life will be controlled by the general public?

**Ikuto-** You know how much everyone loves me!*Biggest smile on earth*

**Wingless Angel-** So bright*blocks eyes*

**Amu-** Brownie points if you get that refernce!


	2. Change

**Wingless Angel-**Chapter 2! Just saying I'll probably update once every 3-5 days. A week at the longest. I am in middle school, so right now I have A LOT of homework.

**Ikuto-**That's just an excuse for you to put off the story.

**Wingless Angel-** Shut it you hentai! It's true!

**Ikuto-**Liar

**Amu-**Well, Wingless Angel doesn't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Amu POV**

"God dammit!" I mentally cursed at myself for being so stupid. Why did I get nervous, I mean, I'm glad that Ven-kun is coming to Seiyo, but 'he' also has to come. He's the reason Ven-kun left me! All because of his stupid business!

"Amu-chan, Are you alright- desu?" Su asked, looking worried.

"Amu-chan, you're gonna have to tell them about 'her' eventually." Miki said, lowering herself onto my shoulder.

"Amu! If you want to hide it from them, don't act so sad! Be happy!" Ran cheered, but I could tell they were trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks girls", I said, patting Ran on the head. They already had their suspicions, so I needed to work harder to keep my secret.

"Amu-chan, are you worried that they'll leave you like Ven did?" Dia said giving slight sympathetic smile.

"Of course I am! They'll say they hate me and then abandon me!" I said sadly. All my Charas remained silent after that as we walked home. Yet, right now I could feel her trying to free herself from me. It was painful.

"You know girls, maybe I'll let Reyna out just for a bit." I mumbled.

Miki turned to her," Be careful Amu-chan. You don't want to destroy anything."

"I know Miki, I know" Amu said cheering up. "Reyna's is probably radiating negative energy, trying to get free."

I halted to a stop realizing that I just walked past my house. Sighing, I turned around and walked a couple steps before unlocking the gate and going inside.

* * *

**No POV**

Amu gave a breath of relief as she felt her back hit her bed cushion. Rolling onto her back, she sat up and leaned her back against the wall. Shuffling through a black box beneath her bed, she finally found a picture album from a couple years ago.

"Amu-chan, what that?" Ran asked, sneezing from the dust.

Amu blew off the dust off the book and out of the window.

"This was a picture album of Ven-kun and me." Amu said lovingly.

"Awwww….That's sweet-desu." Su said.

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder why I ever kept this." Amu mumbled, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Amu-chan, don't be sad that something ended, be happy that it happened." Dia said, smiling.

"Ne Dia, isn't that a bit clichéd?" Ran asked.

"Yes, I know, but Wingless Angel wanted me to say something touching." Dia replied.

"Huh?" Su asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, nothing." Dia said, giggling.

"Hey Amu-chan, what's this picture?" Miki asked pointing at a picture that seemed to be more protected and precious than the other.

Amu blushed.

"Oh, this?" Amu said, "This is a picture of Ven-kun giving me a kiss on the cheek on my birthday."

"He's seems like a nice guy-desu." Su said, giggling.

Unknown to Amu, Ikuto was hanging on her roof listening to her every word.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

By now I was silently fuming. I knew that Amu had a crush on the dude, but to keep a photo album a few years old with a picture of a kiss was just ridiculous.

"Neh, Ikuto, what are you thinking about-nya?" Yoru asked.

"Yoru, I want you to cause a distraction outside and make Amu go out of her room." I answered.

"Oh-nya." Yoru said, grinning evilly.

"Once Amu goes outside, I'll snoop in and grab the book. "I said, warming up to my plan. "I want to see her reaction once she realizes her book is gone."

Yoru smirked once more and flew to her door.

* * *

**Amu POV**

I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Girls, come one." I said, putting the book away.

I went down the stairs, molding my expression into a poker face and tried to look bored. I opened the door, but no one was there.

"It's probably just the neighbors playing a prank." Ran said.

"I'm gonna kill whoever did this." I muttered. My charas nodded sympathetically. They knew what happened that day when something like this happened.

"Amu-chan, lets go back to your room if no ones here." Miki said. Dia nodded in areement.

I smiled at my charas and procceded to go upstairs. Miki and Su giggled at something Ran said. I opened my door and collapsed onto my bed. It had been a nice day, but I would have to tell them eventually. My bed was extremly soft during times like this. Too soft.

My eyes immediatly shot open and I screamed,"WHERE'S MY PHOTO ALBUM!."

I immediatly scrambled up, tears filling my eyes as I frantically opened my black box. Inside it was filled with movie ticket stubs, photos, and letters, but no photo album. I started at the box in horror. I haad promised Ven I would never loose anything from the box. EVen whne he left me, it was the only thing that I kept.

I collasped onto the ground in a fetal postion, silent tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

I started at Amu from a distance, feeling completely shocked and guilty. I had no idea that the photo album meant so much to her. There was something strange though. Towards the front of the book, there was Amu, Ven, and some other kid, but his face was either ripped off or drawn on. I wondered who that kids was. It wasn't important at the moment though, right now I had to find out how to give Amu the photo album back without having her hate me. I jumped off the lightpost I was sitting on and procceded to crash into 3 guys.

"Tadase, Kuakai, Kairi, what the hell are you doing here."I asked.

* * *

**Amu POV**

I felt a pain in my lower right stomach, slightly pulling up my shirt, I saw a symbol glowing.

"Nononono."I thought."I can't change now."

"Amu!" Reyna's voice rang in my mind. it was sharp and confident, "Switch with me! I'll find the photo album!"

"No! What if they see you!" I thought back.

"Don't worry, all of them are probably at their little homes doing their stupid things."Reyna replied.

It's been a while since I released Reyna. She feeds on my negative feelings. I can call her out whenever I want to, but I can also talk to her if she thinks I need her. She the person I trusted most. I knew she would get the photo album for me.

"Alright Reyna." I thought."I'll change."

The symbol that was once glowing pink started to glow black. My chara's were suddenly in black bubbles. They were changing too. Before I knew it, the changing process was complete. I could still think and see through Reyna's eyes, but Reyna was the one controlling what I say and do. I would remember everything that happened when Reyna was in control, and that would come in useful.

* * *

**Reyna POV**

"Okay Renya," Amu thought to me, "Keep destroying things to a minimum. Try not be seen."

I rolled my eyes, who did Amu think I was? I'm not stupid. Get the phot album and change back into Amu form. Simple as that.

My chara's were all dressed in Rock punk clothes. I smirked, jumping out of the window to go look for Amu's book.

* * *

**Wingless Angel-**Yay! First appearnace of Reyna. Just saying, Reyna is a Amu's split personality, like how Haru from Fruits basket has a white and black personality. How Reyna and everyone looks will be described in the next chapter!

**Ikuto-**Why am I the bad guy?

**Amu-** That does seem like something you would do though. Jerk.

**Wingless Angel-** Jerk.

**Ikuto-**But I have courage to say stuff like that , and that's what makes me strong.

**Amu-**Okay, that ws completly out of character, but brownie points if you get the reference.


	3. Reyna

**Wingless Angel-**Hai! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had a crap ton of math homework.

**Amu**-I know how you feel. Like one day the teachers suddenly assign a BUNCH of homework.

**Wingless Angel-**Okay people! Links to pictures of Reyna are going to be on my profile. I'm going to say it many times throughout the story!

**Amu-**Wingless Angel doesn't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Reyna POV**

I hopped from house to house, still too lazy to use my wings. Before you idiots start asking question about who I am. I am part demon. Fox demon blood and tenrou blood were injected into Amu that day. Because it was too much power in one body, they created me. Imagine it as two jars full of the same stuff on one shelf. Amu's personality is one jar, my personality is another, and the shelf is Amu's body.

"Reyna, be careful not to let anyone see you." Amu warned me (**A/N** As I explained in the previous chapter, they can share thought, even though they share one body)

"What if someone catches me?" I thought sarcastically.

Amu was quiet for a couple seconds.

"Then I guess it's okay." Amu finally said.

I smirked, thinking about all the loopholes in that statement. Now I felt free. I unfurled my crow-black wings and let out my fox tail and ears. As I let them out though, Su bumped into a pole and fell. Su was still my chara, so a quickly swooped down and grabbed her.

"Su, be careful next time" I chided. Even though it was dark Su, she was still clumsy.

"Who are you?" I heard behind me. I whipped my head around. Standing there was Amu's 4 guy friends. Shit. This is going to be hard to explain.

* * *

**No one POV**

Tadase smiled as he walked towards Amu's house, Kiseki floating next to him.

"Tadase, why are we heading to commoner Amu's house?" Kiseki asked.

"Oh, I just want to visit her." Tadase replied. Kiseki suddenly whipped his head around.

"What is it?" Tadase asked.

"Wait! I sense something over there! Something dark, but not evil." Kiseki yelled.

Amu could wait another time Tadase thought as he ran behind Kiseki to where the darkness was coming from.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Ikuto…_

"Neh, Ikuto, why are we going to Amu's house-nya?" Yoru asked.

"Let's give Amu a surprise visit." Ikuto quietly said.

Yoru sniggered.

Ikuto turned towards his chara.

"And I'm sure you would like to see Miki." Ikuto retorted. Yoru immediately shut up.

They walked for a couple more meters before Yoru suddenly jerked his head around.

"Ikuto! I sense something dark there-nya!" Yoru yelled.

Ikuto quickly Chara-changed with Yoru and headed towards the forest that Yoru was pointing at, asking no questions.

* * *

_Kukai's turn!_

"Kukai! It's so late! Why are we going to Amu's house again?" Daichi asked. Kukai sighed. It was the tenth time Daichi had asked the question.

"I told you, she says she knows Venji, but Venji never talks about her." Kukai said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you would want to visit Ran." Daichi blushed.

"Don't tease me about my relationships if I can't tease you about yours!" Daichi protested.

"Hai, hai." Kukai said.

"Kukai! I sense a strong force over there!" Daichi suddenly yelled.

"Is it X-eggs?" Kukai asked urgently.

"No, it's different this time." Daichi answered.

"Let's go!" Kukai yelled.

_Now where Kairi is….._

"Kairi, why are we heading towards Amu's house?" Musashi asked."Did you not get over your old crush yet?" Kairi turned an interesting shade of pink and pushed up his glasses.

"Musashi, we came to ask Joker a couple questions." Kairi answered.

"Very well then, but we-"Musashi was cut off by himself. "Kairi! Something's over there!"

"Come on!" Kairi said, running into the forest.

* * *

**Back to the present!**

The boys turned and looked at Reyna.

She was wearing a black and red cropped top with striped sleeves. The fabric looked rough, like it hadn't been ironed in a while. On her stomach was a glowing symbol. It looked like a horseshoe surrounding a raindrop. It was changing colors from dark red to black to an occasional flash of white. Her skirt was held up by an iron chain, going up to her knees and blowing in the wind. Her black combat boots went up to her knees. She looked like a gothic school girl. Reyna's wings glistened in the sunlight, dropping feathers that were still unshed from the past two years. The guys started at her. Not because she was scary, but because she was strange, and beautiful. Reyna's black fox ears kept on twitching and her tail nervously went between her legs. The guys thought they could see her holding daggers, but when they looked again they weren't there.

"Shit. Amu's going to kill me for this." Reyna thought, not realizing she was saying this out loud. Her voice was darker than Amu's

"Amu? How do you know Amu?" Tadase demanded.

"Awwwww."Reyna thought. "Now what?"

"May as well tell them the truth." Amu thought sadly.

"Come with me to my house."Reyna said. "Amu said I could tell you everything."

"Can we trust her?" Kairi asked.

"She has the Humpty Lock around her neck."Kukai pointed out, poiting at the lock which was now glowing black and red.

"God guys! Your just as Amu described! A bunch of goody two shoes!"Reyna exasperated.

Ikuto looked suprised, "Amu said that?"

"Nope. She didn't say those exact words."Reyna said, then suddenly doing a perfect imatation of Amu, she said, "Tadase-kun is a pri-king like figure and very kind. He is extremly sweet and will help everyone in need."

Tadase blushed.

"Kukai is extremly optimistic and loves sports. He sometimes goes overboard, but he is extremly good friend and I love to have him aroung to cheer me up."

Kukai turned red and Daichi sniggered.

"Kairi is an amazing guy. The kind I would never be because he is able to be so serious and not uptight. He is an extremlynice guy and he came back to us after discoverng the real Kairi. He is extremly reliable and I would love if he smiled more often and was looser. He would look good with contacts. "

Kairi was speechless while Musashi allowed a slight smile.

"Ikuto is a perverted hentai that breaks into my room at the most unnecasary moments. He always teases me and rarely smiles. He is a sarcastic idiot."

Ikuto gave a small frown, but was really hurt. That was how Amu thought about him.

Reyna continued, "But he seems like a nice guy who is extremly compassionite and would protect the ones he loves."

Ikuto was shocked. Amu thought so badly and amazingly about him?

"Now do you trust me?" Reyna huffed, going back to her old voice.

"Okay." Tadase said, "Lets go to your place."

* * *

**Wingless Angel-***gasp* Cliffie! LIke I said, you will find the link for pictures of Reyna at the bottom of my profile.

**Ikuto-**I like thi snew version of Amu.

**Amu** Shut it you perverted-space alien!

**Wingless Angel-**Brownie points if you get the reference!


	4. Explanations

**Wingless Angel-**Sorry! I wanted to update yesterday, but I was busy designing Reyna's weapons. They will be on my profile.

**Ikuto-**For some reason I believe you.

**Amu-**Yeah! Teachers these day's give so much homework. I once had to stay up until 3 in the morning to finish homework!

**Wingless Angel-**I know, I'm thinking of dropping out of honors math.

**Ikuto-**Wingless Angel doesn't own Shugo Chara. Now get on with the story. You can have your girl talk later.

* * *

**No ones POV**

All the boys were curious as they saw Reyna unlock Amu's door.

"Ano, Reyna-san, why are we at Amu-chan's house?" Tadase hesitantly asked. Reyna glared at Tadase, making him flinch.

"This is my house dumb-ass. I'll explain inside."

"You can trust Reyna-chan, desu." Su said, making all the boys visibly relax. Su was dressed in a black French maid uniform. Her blond hair was brushed back smoothly and had a few streaks of red in it. She now had a slight accent, but it was barely noticable.

"Come on in!" Ran yelled, pointing at the door. Daichi blushed. Ran's outfit was still the same, except it as a dark purple and she carried around a throwing stick. Her eyes were extremly cheerful, but were a shade or two darker.

"I kind of like this new form." Miki said, spinning around. Yoru turned a deep red as he saw what Miki was wearing. Instead of her usual outfit, she was wearing a purple and black poncho with black jeans. Her hat was now a cloth keeping her hair in place.

All the guys relaxed seeing the charas still kept their personality.

"Let's go in." Kairi said, breaking the akward silence. All the boys muttered in agreement and walked in.

* * *

Setting down some tea on her coffee table, Reyna started to talk.

"Let's start with introductions. No one is allowed to run off or I will personally kill you."

Kukai sweatdropped. He wasn't used to this new person.

"Okay. No one panic when I say this." Reyna paused for a dramatic effect, "I am Amu's darker side and I am part fox demon and tenrou**(A/N A tenrou is a japanese crow demon)**"

Ikuto spit out the tea he was drinking."What do you mean?"

Reyna grimaced, "Well it all started when..."

**_Flashback 5 years ago_**

Amu happily skipped home. Ven-kun had just asked him on a date. Going through her closet, she fianally decided on a yellow top with a black skirt. Suddenly her doorbell rung.

"Coming!" Amu yelled.

"It's me Vlad!" A voice from the door responded.

"Coming!" Amu said, going down the stairs. When Amu opened the the door, no one was there.

"Vlad?" Amu asked, looking around. Suddenly Amu felt a pain in her back. She saw Vlad guiltily looking up at her.

"Why?" Amu whispered before blacking out.

_**Present**_

"Was Vlad the person who was blocked out of the picture?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes. Amu was horrified after she found out what had happened to her." Reyna said darkly.

"What happened?" Kairi asked, unable to contan his curiousity.

"After she woke up...

_**Flashback**_

Amu woke up, all her limbs hurting. Her eyesight was still hazy, but she felt cold metal and smelled sterile.

"Test subject 34 is ready for injection," she heard someone say. She tried to turn her head, but all of her muscles were sore.

"What are you doing to me?" Amu croaked. Amu felt someone holding her hand. It was Vlad.

"I'm so sorry Amu. It will all be over soon." Vlad said, crying. Amu could tell because she felt water droplets on her face.

"Vlad."Amu simply said.

"You have to go now Vlad-san." the cold voice said. Vlad stood up and walked away, still crying.

"Now, subject 34, the injection is complete. Be honored. You are the first one to test our completed blood sample." the scientist said. He took out a long, black needle. On it was labled **TENROU**. The needle was inserted into Amu's arm. She screamed. The pain was horrifiying. She felt like acid was coursing though here veins.

"You will be our first sucess, so may as well explain what is happening to you." The man explained, "We are injecting demon blood into your system. If this succeds, you will become more powerful."

The man took out another needle, this one labled **FOX**. He injected it into Amu and a man behind him yelled.

"Sir! The power levels are too high. She's going to die!"

"It's alot of trouble covering up for a murder. Use the split." The man replied. Somehwere outside the lab, Vlad screamed.

"No! You promised you wouldn't use the split!"

"Shut it boy, do you want her to end up dead?" The man snapped. Vlad was silent.

"Now perform the split," he commanded.

The assistant pressed a button, and Amu suddenly felt like she was going to faint. It was like that feeling right before you go to sleep. But this time, she felt like she was seperating her body in half. The pain was unbearable, but Amu couldn't scream. She blacked out before she knew it, and Reyna was born

**Present**

Kukai leaned forward, "So thats how you were created?"

Tadase looked a bit pale.

Reyna nodded.

IKuto stared at the photo album that Reyna was still holding, "What about that Venji kid?"

Reyna looked at Ikuto, "Ven-kun. I was just getting to him..."

_**Flashback**_

After the injection was complete, Amu was sent back to her house. Ven was apparently waiting for him there, worried.

"Amu, where were you?" Ven asked.

"I was kidnapped," Amu replied, shaking.

_Let me take over_

"Are you alright?!" he asked, trying to comfort her. Amu was about to faint, but then Reyna came in.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Reyna snapped.

"Who are you?" Ven replied, slowly stepping back.

"I'm Amu's other side dum-dum." Reyna replied, standing.

"Amu's dark side?" Ven asked, wide eyed, "Amu's dark side is a demon?"

"Anything you want to say to Amu before you go?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah. Tell her she's a monster." Ven said his eyes hardening. He told himself to stay away from this beast, even if it was his friend.

"Got it," Reyna said. Ven slowly walked away, telling himself he would never see Amu again.

_**Present**_

"And that my friends, is why she is scared of Vlad and doesen't want to see Ven." Reyna finished.

"That was...interesting." Kairi said.

"Who knew Amu suffered though so much." Tadase muttered

"We would never leave her." Kukai declared. Reyna gave a slight smile.

"Now I'm going to change back to Amu, she's going to faint for a while, but be there when she wakes up. She's going to think you all left her."

Everyone nodded. Reyna closed her eyes and her hair started to glow pink and her clothes changed back to normal. All her chara's were surrounded in a white light as they changed back. Amu collasped and everyone rushed forward to grab her. Ikuto snatched her and gently put her on the couch. The guys looked at eachother, and decided they would just crash atAmu's place for the night.

* * *

**Wingless ANgel-**PLEASE tell me if there are any typos. I typed this pretty late at night.

**Amu-** If anyone can guess where she got the fox demon and tenrou idea, you get brownie points.

**Ikuto-** Please check for typos. This one is pretty bad.

**Wingless Angel-**Yup. I actually agree with him.


	5. Panic & Questions

**Wingless Angel-**Sorry if I didn't say the disclaimer in the previous chapter's. I forgot. But either way. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA.

**Amu**-Now that that's taken care of, on with the story!

**Iktuo—**Do I not get a say?*pouts*

**Wingless Angel-***blushes*Shut it.

* * *

**Amu POV**

I was gently floating in and out of consciousness. My brain was still fuzzy as of what had happened. I saw flashbacks of Ven...and Vlad. Why would I be seeing them now? I thought I shut away those memories. It had been forever since I last thought of Vlad. He was my beloved brother, yet he betrayed me. It was hard to even remember him. I remember changing. Then the guys saw me. The guys saw me. Guys saw me. saw me. SHIT! hey were going to abandon me I realized, just as how Ven did. My eyes shot opened as I screamed in pain, horror, and grief.

**Ikuto POV**

I was starting to daze off. The rest of the guardians had already fallen asleep. Kiddy King was lying on the opposite sofa of Amu. Kukai was snoring away on a brown recliner. Kairi was originally doing some homework on the dinner table, but dozed off. I told myself I had to stay awake until Amu woke up, but I could feel his eyelids fighting against him. All the chara's were snuggling into a pillow, all sleeping soundly. Yoru and Miki somehow ended up sleeping next to eachother. Daichi had his arm draped across Ran. Ikuto gave a slight grimace. If only human love was that easy. My grimace turned into a smirk, thinking about all the ways I could tease Yoru about this later. Silently, I took out my phone and quickly snapped a picture of Yoru and Miki. And that's when Amu shot up and screamed.

**Tadase POV**

I told myself I would stay up until Amu-chan woke up, but sleep eventually took me. The last thing I saw was Ikuto standing up, smirking. In my dreams, Kiseki and Amu were there.

"Tadase, are you going to leave the commoner because of this flaw?" Kiseki asked.

"Of course not!" I retorted, shocked that Kiseki would ever say something like that. Everyone had their flaws, and just like how Amu-chan accepted my "King" form, I would accept Amu-chan for Reyna, her darker side. After Reyna-san told us the story, it was obvious that Amu didn't choose to have Reyna as part of her.

"Arigato, Tadase-kun." Amu said smiling, but she was fading away.

"Amu-chan! Wait!" I yelled as I tried to reach out to Amu. But then Amu let out a scream and I felt my eyes snap open.

**Kukai POV**

I wanted to stay awake 'till Hinamori-san woke up, but I felt like crap since my brother's knocked me out the day before. Before I knew it, I was snoring and dreaming. My dream was kind of weird. No it wasn't one of those weird dreams. Amu and Venji were there.

"Venji! How are you?" I asked, not sure what to say since Hinamori-san was there.

"Kukai, thank gods your here," Venji said, sounding frantic, "Please tell Amu to not run away from me."

"You hurt her." I stated, my voice slightly cold.

"I know. Please. I need to tell Amu I'm sorry." Venji begged. I was about to respond, but I was cut off by a scream, instantly waking up.

**Kairi POV**

It was a Friday night, so may as well do homework. We had alot of algerbra, and I wanted a free weekend. Besides, there was nothing else to do until Joker woke up. After completing half of my homework, I realized that it was already 1:00 am, so I put my head down and went to sleep. Musashi was in my dreams. He was in my dreams frequently, but this one felt different.

"Kairi, what do you think about this 'Reyna' character." Musashi asked. Kairi knew this was another of his tests.

"I think we can trust her, since she still is Amu. It was not Amu's fault for having a dark side." Kairi said, "We would have to be cautious around Vlad, the Russian, but at the moment, Venji Saiunko-san seems completly trustworthy, but a bit off the right track." Musashi nodded.

"Good, now is the time of new friends and new enemies." Musashi said, then smirked, "Maybe even new love." I was about to say something, but heard a scream. Joker's scream, and bolted up.

* * *

**No ones POV**

Amu was looking at the four guys, who were crowded around her. She slowly backed away, muttering inaudiable thoughts.

"Amu-chan, calm down. We're not going to hurt you." Tadase gently said. Amu looked at him and Tadase flinched. In her eyes were so many emotions. Pain, hurt,...and fear.

"Don't go. Don't go." Amu muttered, reaching out a hand. Ikuto came forward and took her hand. Suddenly everyone felt like time stopped as Amu broke down and started to cry into Ikuto's chest. The rest of the guys could only stare in disbelief.

"Amu, it okay," Ikuto murmured, stroking Amu's hair. After a while, Amu stopped crying and was able to look at all the guys.

Amu took a deep breath, "What did Reyna tell you?"

"Reyna-san told us everything." Tadase answered.

"Don't worry Hinamori-san!" Kukai said, "We're a bit shocked, but no ones going to leave you."

At this, Amu visibly relaxed, "Well there are some things I forbid Reyna too tell anyone. I'll tell you everything."

"Hinamori-san you don't have-" Tadase was cut off by Amu.

"No. You have the right to know." Amu firmly said.

"Continue, Joker." Kairi said.

"Ven-kun never talked to me again after that, but then why is he coming to this school?" Amu said, "Also, Vlad came from an extremly rich family, and used to be the loner before he became friends with me and Ven-kun."

"What does this relate to the current problem." Tadase asked.

"I mean, Vlad would want to avoid me from now on, and Ven-kun hates me. So why are they coming to Seiyo Gakun?" Amu stated.

"I think the best course of action is to ask them tommorow when they arrive." Kairi said, writing down something in a green notebook.

"I agree. I mean, they're going to be there in person tommrow." Kukai said.

"I'll come," Amu muttered.

"Can you say that again, Amu-chan," Tadase gently asked.

"I'll see them. I'll come." Amu said, here voice steeling over.

"But-" Ikuto started.

"No. I'm coming." Amu said, "You guys can stay the night if you want."

Kairi sighed. There was no fighting with Amu once she made her decision.

"We'll stay the night." Tadase said, "I'll wake you up in the morning."

* * *

**Wingless Angel-**I am so sorry I could'nt update yesterday! I had Chinese homework and had to go shopping for Halloween!

**Amu-**I feel so weak.

**Ikuto-**I feel so caring.

**Natsu-**Why am I not in this.

**Wingless Angel-**GOD DAMMIT NATSU! THIS ISN'T YOU ANIME!

**Minna-san**-...

**Wingless Angel-**Whoops! Sorry, I just lost it. *giggle*


	6. Hopes

**Wingless Angel-** Sorry about the slow chappie last time.

**Ikuto-**And…..

**Wingless Angel-** Today is gonna be an extra fun chapter! Also, whoever has the most votes on my profile will get a fluff or moment with Amu the the next chappie!

**Amu-**How many votes have you gotten?

**Wingless Angel-** …I haven't checked yet.

**Ikuto-**Bastard

**Wingless Angel-** Hey! You are sooooooooooo lucky that I don't own Shugo Chara

* * *

**Amu POV**

I nevously walked to school. I had no idea how the other guardians were going to react.

"Amu-chan, are you alright-desu?" Su worridly asked.

"I'm fine Su," I replied, "I'm just not so sure how minna-san** (everyone)** is going to react."

"Amu-chan, what about your breakdown?" Miki asked.

I grimaced. I knew after everything cleared up, Ikuto and Kukai would never let me hear the end of it. Kairi would probably do some elaborate project on demon's and Tadase would just act like nothing ever happened.

_"Does this mean I can come out more often?"_

"Fine, just not during school, at home or meetings" I thought. She felt Reyna smirk.

"Konichiwa Amu-chan," Tadase-kun said as he caought up to me.

"Ko-konichiwa Tadase-kun," I said, still hesitant about the previous night.

"Dejabou Amu-chan," Tadase said, "We accept it, just like how you accpected my 'King'."

At this I visibly relaxed, and Tadase smiled.

"Do not keep your king waiting commoner," Kiseki said, breaking the peace, "We should hurry up."

I looked at my watch and gave a small yelp. Quickly, I grabbed Tadase's hand and ran towards Seiyo Gakun, ready to face Ven-kun and Vlad.

* * *

**Venji POV**

I was extremly nervous, this was a new school and I was trying to escape the past. Lat I heard the girl I loved, Amu,was in Italy. I wanted to find her and ask for forgiveness. Not that she would ever forgive me. I heard that this school had a council for people with Shugo Chara's. I was supposed to come next week, but I got here early.

"Ven, I feel the presence of many charas," my chara Liko said. Liko was apparently born for my desire to be nice and forgivging.

"There she is 'Cool and Spicy!'"I heard a 4th grader say.

"I wonder who that is?" I asked Liko. Liko shrugged.

"Ven?" I hear someone asked behind me. I whipped around. It was Vlad. He still had the same messy hair and red eyes.

"Vlad! How you been?" I said. There was a chara behind him, "Who's your chara?"

"Oh? This is Drok, should we head to the guardians?" Vlad asked. I nodded as we walked towards the greenhouse.

* * *

**No one POV**

Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko were shocked after Amu told them.

"Amu-chan, It's alright." Nagihiko said. Amu gave Nagi a hug.

"Arigato, Nagi." Amu said.

"Amu-chi! It's okay! It wasn't your choice!" Yaya cheered.

"Daijabou Amu." Rima quietly said. Amu smiled. She was so glad that everyone was here for her.

"Gomen minna-san, I have to go to the library real quick. Can someone come with me?" Amu asked.

"I'll go!" Kukai said, beating all the other guys. Amu gave another slight smile as she stood up and headed towards the library. Kukai followed behind.

* * *

**Amu POV**

The silence was akward as we got books for our research project. Becuase Tsukasa made some adjustments, the guardians were allowed to work on the group project together. We were supposed to choose a factor that would break up a friendship, and we chose betrayal

"Hinamori-san, do we need this book?" Kukai asked. I took the book from him..

"Yeah, this is on the 7 Sins. We should need this to find out what causes betrayal." I answered.

"Why did Vlad betray you?" Daichi suddenly asked. Ran smaked him on the head. I was silent for a few seconds.

"I really don't know," I said silently, "But I knew at the time, he had a dark blue chara egg. He named it Drok before I was attacked."

Kukai smiled at me, "I'm sure his chara has hatched by now."

I grinned, "I forgave Vlad. The company that he worked with, Half of the Mind, threatened his family. I only found out after he left though."

"Wht about Venji?"

"I never heard about him again. I miss him, but he can't just repair our friendship by saying sorry. He called me a demon..." I trailed off, my voice craking.

Kukai gave me a hug, then brightned up, "Okay! Next lets go to the myth section, see if we can find any stories. After school lets go to my place."

"Hai, hai."

**Kukai POV**

I can't believe Hinamori-san went though so much! I would have a serious talk with Venji next week. He would be staying at my place so I can interrogate him all I want. Last I heard, he just moved from Osaka. Hinamori-san is extremly easy to cheer up though.

"Kukai, what about Shakespear?" I heard Hinamori-san asked.

"Sure." I responded.

"Don't you have brothers though?" Hinamori-san asked. Crap. Forgot about them.

"Yup! Just be careful around them."

"Just call me Amu," she said, smiling.

"Okay Amu!" I responded. She giggled and I tried really hard to hide my blush.

"We should head back." Amu said. We walked for a couple minutes in silence.

"Amu, what was your relationship with Kilo-san**(Kilo is Vlad's last name)** and Venji?" I asked, unable to keep in my curiousity.

"Oh? Ven-kun and Vlad-kun?" Amu said, "We were the best of friends, triplets if you must. We were always together. People used to call us 2VA since we were on the dance crew."

"Venji can dance?"

"Oh yes! He just loved to act clumsy, a bit like Nikaidou-sensei."

We walked for a bit more, and something caught my eye. It was two guys with charas that I've never seen before. And one of them was Venji! The other had silver hair.

"Amu, what color was Vlad's hair?" I asked.

"His hair was silver, so he was always teased about it. Why?" Amu replied.

"N-n-nothing..." I bit my lip, planning to tell Amu about them later, not now, since right now she was in an extremly good mood.

"Maybe, hopfully one day I can meet Vlad again someday and tell him it wasn't his fault." Amu said dreamily. I gulped. That "someday" was going to come really quickly.

* * *

**Wingless Angel-**GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI

**Iktuo-**What?

**Wingless Angel-** I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT AND IS S CLIFFE! FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	7. Vlad & Venji

**Wingless Angel-** Happy November! To make up for the last chapter, this chapter will be atleast 1,500 words. I've looked at the poll. There will be a VenjixAmu moment! There will also be a Kukamu or Amuto moment in the next chapter!

**Ikuto-**How many votes did I get?

**Amu-** *smirk* one.

**Ikuto-**How will this story end?

**Wingless Angel-** Haven't I told you? Whoever has the most votes at the end will get the ending, but I prefer Amuto over everything else, but I don't hate Tadamu.

**Tadase-** Does this mean I have a chance?

**Wingless Angel-**Yup! But chances are I won't write this one as a Tadamu for the sake of preferences. But I'll probably write one in the future. 'Gihi' **(Brownie Points!)**

* * *

**No one POV**

"King, we have visitors!" Kairi yelled.

"Let them in, " Tadase calmly replied. A couple seconds minutes later 2 boys about their age came in, and what was most surprising was that they have chara's.

"You have charas?" Yaya asked excitedly.

The Vlad one nodded.

"So I'm guessing you all have facades?" Nagihiko asked. Venji grimaced.

"Yeah, I guess, I've made someone I love really sad in the past." he said. Tadase sympathetically nodded.

"I'm Liko. Nice to meet you, guardians." the chara next to Venji said, "From the looks, you must be king."

Liko was wearing a dress coat and had light brown hair and big blue eyes. He was wearing a small golden stopwatch by his waist.

Kiseki smirked, "A wise, respectful chara."

Liko continued, "I am born from my owner's wish to become kind."

The other chara sepped forward. He was wearing a thick silver winter coat and had light green eyes. Over his left eye, he had a scar.

"Vy name iz Drok, " he said in a heavy Russian accent, " I verpezent vy ownerz vish to be truly free."

"I guess we would introduce ourselves, " Tadase said, "My name is Tadse Hatori, I am the King's chair, Rima is the Queen's chair, Yaya is the Ace's chair, and Nagihiko is the Jack's chair. This blue haird man is Ikuto and this is Kairi, the former Jack's chair. We also have two members who are not here right now."

"My name is Venji Saiunko and this is Vlad Kilo." Ikuto spit out the water he was drinking and quickly stepped next to a shocked Kairi.

"Minna-san! We got the books! Now we-." Ven and Vlad whipped around just as Amu stopped and dropped her books. Miki had to cover Su and Ran's mouth to keep them from screaming.

* * *

**Amu POV**

I stared at Kukai. He was looking rather nervous.

"Neh, Kukai,are you okay?" I asked. Kukai jumped.

"Yeah I'm fine!," he replied, smiling, "Let's do something before we head back to the guardians!"

"Sure. Let's go stop by Nikaidou-sensei's classroom." I replied.

We walked in silence to Nikaidou-sensei's classroom, but I bumped into someone and we both fell, all our books scattering across the floor.

"Gomensai Himamori-san." he replied, rubbing his head.

"It's _Hina_mori! Besides, are you alright?" I asked, getting up. I gathered my books, then helped Nikaidou-sensei gather his.

"I'm fine! This happens all the time!" he replied, smilling. I picked up a sheet of paper.

"Sensei, who are our new two students going to be?" I asked. Kukai gulped nervously behind me.

"Well, they are-" Nikaidou-sensei was cut off.

"Amu! Lets go!" He yelled, "MAX SPEED!"

"Oui! Jotto!" I yelled as we headed towards the Royal Garden.

* * *

**Vlad POV**

I started at Amu. She was still the same, but I flinched in the fear in her eyes.

"A-a-amu..." I stuttered, as Venji stood up and walked past me. Venji suddenly enveloped Amu in a hug.

"G-g-get off me!" she cried. My eyes widened, a stop watch was by his waist. Shit. He had chara-changed. Suddenly the stop watch dissapeared and Venji suddenly gasped, realizing he was hold Amu. Amu quickly pushed him off and ran back so fast she ran into Kukai-kun. Fear was in her eyes as she stared at Venji. Then her face turned at me.

"Vlad-kun." she said, walking forward, the guardians gave me suspicious looks. Suddenly she jolted forward and gave me a hug, muttering the same words over and over again. I was in a frozen.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

I realized that she was crying, and I was crying to, so I gently held her and patted her head, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault and it never will be," Amu said, "It was your company. It was only after I found out that they had threatnend you. I'm sorry. I forgive you."

Amu raisd her head and gave me another hug. I heard the chara's snicker. I sighed, 'so much for ruining a perfect moment.'

I have had a crush on Amu since I met her, because she and Venji were my only friends.

She turned her head to look behind me, "You have a chara?"

"Yez. I am Drok. Nize to meet zou." Drok replied. Amu giggled, Drok had the same accent that I used to have. THat was another reason why I was bullied.

"A-a-a-amu." Venji stuttered behind me. Amu's head whipped around and suddenly, her X-clips wre replaced with hearts and she ran out, crying.

I glared at Venji, "What did you do to her after I left." He murmured something.

"Can't hear you."

"I...her."

"Can't hear you!"

"I left her okay!" Venji yelled, "I was an idiot back then, and she probably hates me."

I gasped. Venji left her? I was hoping that he would take care of her.

"Does Amu know you don't hate her anymore?" I asked.

"No." he muttered, his voice full of self hatred. Suddenly, the Ace jumped in.

"Well go apologive to Amu-chi!" she yelled, "Amu-chi dosen't know you don't hate her, so maybe tat's why she ran away!"

The rest of the guardians were still glaring at me.

"Kilo-san, you seem very good friends with Amu-chan." Hotori-san began, "Maybe you could bring her back."

"I'll go, Hotori-san." I answered.

"Please. Just call me Tadase."

The blue haired one jumped up and said, "If you do anything to hurt Amu, I will personally come and kill you."

All the others sweat drooped. I guess this was strange behaivor for ths cat like man.

"Saiunko-san, please just stay here for now, " the little queen's chair said. Her voice was quiet, but I could tell she was trying not to strangle him.

I gave everyone one more determined look as I ran outside to look for Amu chara-changing with Drok as I went.

* * *

**Amu POV**

I had chara-changed with Ran and ran out. I was a coward, but I didn't want to face Ven-kun and his disgusted face. Fianally I settled on a tree near the outskirts of the school. I slid down the tree and buried my face between my legs and sobbed. My charas were frowning, but they knew not to bother me. This was the third time I've cried since Venji left. Dia was whispering with the other charas, but I knew she wasn't going to leave me. I was at my brightest, at the moment.

A couple days ago, my charas went into a trance. I freaked out.

Dia had said, "Вы найдете любовь в самых неожиданных местах."**(A/N All these languages are different if you want to translate them!)**

Ran followed by saying, "Quatre personnes que vous connaissez déjà."

Miki then said, "Un guerrero del norte."

And Su finished by saying, "And a mistaken enemy."

After that I had completely freaked out, and the chara's had no memories of it. I mean, I didn't even speak those languages.

"Amu, daijabou?" someone asked. I looked up and saw Vlad-kun standing above me. He had a scar over his eye. He had chara-changed. That did it. I completly broke and sobbed in his arms.

"He hates me. He hates me. He hates me. He hates me." I repeated.

"Shhhhhhh...It's okay." Vlad gently replied, "Let's go back now. Your friends are worried."

I stood up guiltily. I forgot about Tadase-kun and the others.

"Well, I still have some guardian work I have to do. Can you get Ven-kun outside?" I asked, "You can stay if you want."

Vlad-kun nodded and quickly ran off real quick and came back a couple minutes later.

"I sent Ven-kun away, but he wanted to stay." Vlad-kun said, "Come on, lets go back."

I nodded numbly and stood up.

* * *

**No one POV**

All the guardians anxiously waited for Amu to come back. After 10 minutes, Vlad flew in and his scar dissapeared. Amu quickly followed, her charas trailing behind her. Everyone ran up to Amu.

"Amu-chan, are you alright?"

"Amu-chi! You shouldn't run off like that!"

"Amu. What happened?"

"Amu! Venji was in a wreck."

All quickly answered everyones questions, then brightened up, "So we still have alot of guardian work! We can give Vlad-kun the position of Duke!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Amu cheered up alot and knew that this year was going to be amazing with all her friends and a childhood friend by her side. But this was only the calm before a storm.

* * *

**Wingless Angel-***sob* I'M SO PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER!

**Ikuto-**I barely appeared.

**Wingless Angel-** Don't worry! The next chapter is going to be Amuto!

**Amu-** Ths is a nice story.

_**R&R R&R R&R R&R**_


	8. Broken Heart

**Wingless Angel-** I'm back! Yesterday I went to Emerson college to watch a play. Sorry for not updating. I was banned. This chapter will be longer.

**Amu-**What was it called?

**Wingless Angel-** I think it was called _Lizzy Bright and the Buckminster Boy._

**Ikuto-** I remember that.

**Wingless Angel- **Well, now that I said that, I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Venji POV**

After I had ran out of the Royal Garden with tears steaming down my eyes, I immediatly headed towards Kukai's place. Thats where I would be staying. Hopefully I could make it home before Kukai would beat the living shit out of me. I shuddered at the thought.

"Why did you make me hug Amu, " I said, glaring at my chara.

Liko grinned sheepishly, "I had no idea she was scared of you so much."

I stared, "Scared? I thought she hated me."

Liko gave me a look, "Venji, she was scared that you would call her a monster again. Are you stupid?"

I winced at the memory.

"So if I corner her and tell her I'm sorry she'll forgive me?"

Liko looked at his stopwatch, "You have a 50/50 chance according to my magic stopwatch."

I nodded. Liko's predictions were almost always right.

"Let's head home and maybe we can talk to Amu tommorow at school." I said. Liko nodded. I was able to quickly make it home and chara-changing with Liko, I jumped on a tree in Kukai's backyard and opened my window. I jumped in and promptly collapsed in my bed. My room was neighboring Kukai's.

"Neh, Liko, would it hurt if I just took a little peek in Kukai's room?" I asked my chara.

"That would be perfectly fine, but not the most polite thing you can do." Liko replied. I nodded and jumped off my bed and promptly tip-toed to Kuaki's room. I opened the door. The inside was brown walls and the room was scattered with clothes and sports trophies. I grimaced. Typical Kukai. The only non-Kukai like part of the room was a small neat night stand by his bed. I walked up to it and gasped. On his was a bunch of pictures of the guardians...and Amu. She looked so happy. Did she forget about me? There was a couple other pictures that look like they were taken during battles. In the background of every background picture was a small black dot. Liko paled next to me.

"Liko, what are these?" I asked, pointing at the small black dot.

"No way. This is the legendary guardians?! The one rumored in the Road of the Stars?" he muttered.**(A/N The Road of the Stars is rather far in the anime. The last couple episodes. So some of you might not know what it is.)**

"Liko!" I whispered.

"Oh! Sorry, I can't tell you." he looked down guiltily.

"What are The Road of the Stars?" I asked.

"Sorry. Chara secret," he replied, "I'm going to ask Dia about this."

"Who's Dia?" I asked.

"Am-chan's 4th chara." he replied, "She had the ability to bring people to The Road of the Stars."

"Oh." was all I said, a bit pale. I left the room and hopped into my bed, thinking about how I should apologize to Amu.

* * *

**No one POV**

**(A/N This is a list of Kukai's brothers from oldest to youngest)**

**-Kaidou**

**-Shuusui  
**

**-Unkai**

**-Rento**

**-Kukai**

The guardians were gathered in front of the Souma household. Amu, Vlad, Tadase, and Nagihiko were in the front, with Rima, Yaya, Kairi and Ikuto behind them. The house was a two story house. like any other house in Japan. The only difference was the the front yard was littered with soccer balls and foot balls. Amu was about to knock, but Kukai already opened the door.

"Yo! Come in! Venji isn't home yet. He hasn't walked though the front door." Kukai said, "Everyone's here!"

"Neh Kukai! Bring any girls home?" Unkai asked, poking his head through the door and saw Amu and Rima.

"Kukai brought some girls home!" he yelled.

"Finally! I thought he would never get a girlfriend!" Kaidou yelled.

"Hey! They're just my friends!" Kukai yelled blushing.

"Yeah yeah, if they're just friends," Unkai said, "Then I wouldn't mind taking one for myself."

Unkai slung his arms around Amu, just like how Kukai had done many times.

"Oui! Get off me!" Amu yelled, elbowing Unkai in the stomach. He jumped back a bit.

"I like this one," he chuckled.

"Sorry Amu, come on," Kukai said, gesturing towards the garden.

"You have a pretty big backyard." Nagihiko commented.

"Yup! We use it to play soccer!" Kukai replied, "We'll be using that table right there to do our work."

The guardians nodded and each headed off and sprawled their work around the table. Amu and Rima were working on budgets for a festival that would happen at the end of the year. Tadase and Ikuto were going through some documents and files from Easter. Yaya and Kairi were making preparations for the festival. Nagihiko and Vlad were helping each other write the upcoming speech. Everyone was busy doing their own things. The night air was getting cooler, so everyone decided to go inside.

"Weird, Venji hasn't come home yet," Kukai mused, "I'm gonna go take a look in his room."

Kukai got up and went upstairs and his 4 brothers instantly popped out, asking Rima and Amu questions.

"Are either of you dating Kukai?"

"How old are you?"

"Who's this new silver haired guy?"

"What's your cup size?"

At this comment Ikuto stood up and amazingly bashed 4 peoples heads together at once. This left them dumbfounded and immediately left after a death stare from Ikuto.

"Thank god, "Amu groaned, "I think I have a migraine."

From upstairs they heard Kukai yell,"Venji! When did you get home?!"

Amu immediately paled and Ikuto gently put his hand over hers, knowing the intensity of this situation. Inwardly, Ikuto was actually feeling a bit protective of Amu.

"Geez!" they heard Venji yell as he tumbled down the stairs, Liko worriedly trying to help him up.

"Geez Kukai, why- "he was cut short when he saw Amu.

Amu's face became paler than it could be, and Venji immediately took a step forward, but Amu was frozen in fear. Ran and Miki noted that he hadn't chara-changed yet.

"Oh god, Amu, I-" he started. But Amu was started to scramble away. The others could only watch the scene unfold. Suddenly, as if pushed by an invisible forced, he lurched forward and hugged her, Amu not being able to escape from his death grip. SHe was about to scream, but Venji cut her off.

"Amu," he firmly said, "I'm sorry. Your not a monster."

Suddenly Amu's bravery crumbled, she just sat there, grasping Venji's shirt and sobbing in relief, but her sobs were suddenly cut off again. It was Reyna.

* * *

**Reyna POV**

I looked around and immediately burst into laughter at everyone's expressions.

"Didn't Amu tell you, she gave me permission to change into her once a day and she won't get mad. Now hurry up, I sense X-eggs. You twerps will be able to see a dark character- transformation." I replied smirking. I grabbed Venji, Tadase, Vlad, Ikuto, Kukai, and Kairi by the collar, unfurled my wings and flew out the window.

"Reyna-san!" Tadase yelled over the strong winds, "Is this really necessary?"

I looked at him, "Of course! I want to show off my powers! All you guys have to do is stand back."

Ikuto was grumbling something.

"Care to share?" I asked.

"I doubt you can defeat an X-egg. That's Amu's thing."

"Ah. Yes, but I am Amu." I replied. Once I saw the grassy field I dropped them and they tumbled, all except Ikuto, who landed with perfect grace.

"Darn. You didn't fall." I grumbled. He smirked.

I spotted the X-egg, which was wreaking havoc and I saw a young boy passed out on a chair.

"Stay put." I told the guys, who amazingly did.

"Chara-transform, Ran." I said. My chara nodded in determination.

"Broken Heart!"

What was once a rock outfit was now a black crop top with red marking. My black hair was now streaked in red and in a ponytail, a Broken heart clip holding it in place. I was wearing a short black skirt with black leggings. In my hand were throwing daggers. I quickly flung dagger after dagger at the egg, another one appearing after another.

"Reyna-san! Don't break the egg!" Tadase yelled.

"What do you think I am, stupid?" I yelled.

I unfurled my wings and shot up, pointing at the egg,"Your an idiot! You know that! Just because your dog died doesn't mean your the only one suffering! You have no idea what Vlad or Venji went through! You have no idea what Ikuto or Tadase went through! They lost everything because of someone else! YOur dog died naturally! You didn't kill it you dimwit! Life goes on! Amu suffered, but she learned how to smile! She learned to hide the pain! She knew she wasn't the only one at fault!"

I was screaming by now.

I started glowing red and my eyes went blank.

"Mending Heart!" I yelled. Many black and red rays burst out from behind me. They surrounded the egg in a heart shaped pattern and glowed a mixed of pink and red. Suddenly the light went out and what was left was a purified egg, which quickly went back to its owner. I landed and turned around to the guys.

"Just saying, I didn't even use any attack power." I said. They were still shocked. My face softened.

"Take care of Amu. She still has a lot of healing." I said, changing back and promptly fainting.

* * *

**Wingless Angel- **A picture of Broken Heart should be on my profile shortly. Be free to draw something on devian art and telling me!


	9. Corrupted Souls

**Wingless Angel-**Hello Peeps!

**Amu-**You don't own Shugo chara...do you?

**Wingless Angel-**Zen Zen(Not at all)

* * *

**Amu POV  
**

I opened my eyes again. I was on a futon and the house was very traditional looking. There were peach blossoms and bonsai trees scattering the room. THe wooden walls smelled spring air. Ikuto and the rest of the guys were sleeping.

"A bit like De ja vou." Reyna said. Right. I transformed.

"What time is it." I croaked, my voice cracked of thirst. Ikuto immediately shot up.

"Amu are you okay?" he asked, actually sounding concerned.

"It's been a while since I transformed. Last time was..." I stopped to think.

"Last time was when I was stopping a corrupted soul."

"What's a corrupted soul Amu-chan?" Tadase asked, getting up.

"Well, a corrupted soul is a X-egg that is not and X-egg. It was a new plan from Half of the Mind. The heart egg would come out, circle their owner in a black glow, and transform into their darkest fears. The last kid I fought with a corrupted soul was terrified of snakes. He turned into a snake charmer." I replied.

"How did you stop them?" Vlad asked, a bit guilty.

"Well, the first time I fought it, I was almost killed," I answered, shock sprinkling everyone's faces, "But Reyna came out and was able to make a knife cage around him. The purification process takes an hour."

I went through my bag, amazingly it was still there. Rummaging through it, I took out a bag of dried flower leaves, another bag, and a jar.

"What is that, Joker" Kairi asked, clearly curious.

"This is white lily petals." I said shaking the bag, "I'm going to have to restock soon, you can only find them in the Riko Mountains."

Ran carried another bag to me and I picked it up, the contents sloshing in the jar.

"This, minna, is Unicorn Blood. It is known to be able to purify anything, but when mixed with these, it creates the most strongest anti-venom and purification potion in the world." I said.

"H-h-how do you obtain unicorn blood?" Kukai asked, shocked.

"You have the go through a ritual with a unicorn. I'm starting to run low too. I'll have to go into the Yuno valley again. Believe me, unicorn are nasty creatures. Only three people have been able to obtain it." I replied, and taking out the third and final bag.

"This, is probably the hardest thing to obtain. I almost died getting this bag. And I'm running low too." I replied darkly.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked.

"These are purified air from the demon realm. Only Reyna can access there. Once we're there, I can transform back and start the process."

"How do you get to the demon realm?" Kairi asked.

"Reyna can only opened the portal at night. So...at night." I replied, "Do you guys mind helping me get those ingredients? Chances are Half of the Mind will be using Corrupted Souls again."

"Of course! We would never leave a friend hanging!" Kukai replied, draping an arm around me. Drok gave a low snigger.

"What is it Drok?" I asked.

"Vell, Ve all know zat In order to veach za demon realm, ve must chara-tranzform." Drok replied. Vlad paled.

"My Chara-transform is embarrassing!" Vlad replied.

"Don't worry! You'll get used to it eventually!" Miki said, "Let's see it!"

"Drok smirked and said, "Vlad kokoro. Unlock!"

Vlads casual shirt was replaced with a thick winter coat, and a bear skin appeared as a cape, its head as a hood. He was wearing long brown pants and he was holding a morning star.

"Drok!" he yelled, embarrassed.

"Vlad-kun! You look awesome!" I replied," Why would this be embarrassing?"

"It's not very, me like."

"Well I think its fine." Vlad gave a relieved sigh and smiled, popping out back to his normal form.

"So how about tomorrow we go to the Riko mountains, and all the other places?" I suggested, knowing that I would need to restock. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Wingless Angel-  
**Sorry about the length, it will be longer next time. Please check out Broken Heart from my profile and **R&R!**


	10. Good News

**Wingless Angel-**Hello Minna-san! Because there was a lot of confusing confused stuff in the previous chappies, today will be a flashback!

**Ikuto-**This **** ***** **** doesn't own Shugo Chara.

**Wingless Angel-***angry* SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

**Ikuto-***face plant* *face plants* *face plant* *face plant * *face plant* *face plant * *face plant*

**Amu-** Wingless Angel is sorry because of the lack of brownie points, so there will be at least 2 brownie points in the story, not including the one above! Whoever can guess all 3 will get a shoutout in the next chappie!

* * *

**Yaya POV**

Moh! How could Amu-chi! She just left us with the wierd guy with Kukai hair! I mean, why did she only take the guys! Candy sounds nice right now, yeah...candy candy candy candy candy candy. NO! ME, CONCENTRATE ON THE SITUATION. AMU BROUGHT US TO TADASE-TAN'S HOUSE NOW WE LISTEN TO HER STORY EVEN THOUGH SHE DRAGGED US OUT OF THE HOUSE AND FLEW! **(A/N Sorry, I couldn't resist doing this even though it has nothing to do with the story. Soooo...everyone's at Tadase's house!)**

* * *

**No one POV  
**

After Amu explained again to the guardians and Venji about the corrupted souls, Kairi was the first to speak up.

"I think the best course of action would be to have all the guardians including the new Duke," Kairi motioned at Vlad and he nodded. "We would also bring Venji-san, of course, but that is for Amu to decide. We should go to Riko mountain's first, seeing that it would be the easiest to gather the lilies first. After that we will go the the Yuno Valley. I have heard that that place is best known for it's unknown dangers. Finally we will go to the demon realm. I am quite curious myself to see what other dimensions or universes seem like."

"Wow, Sanjo-san! That was a mouthful!" Kukai exclaimed, rocking on the floor, his arms supporting his weight behind him."But I guess I agree."

"That sounds awesome!" Rhythm excitedly yelled. Miki nodded in agreement, her face a slight pink.

"Maybe we can meet a demon! kusu-kusu..." Kusu-kusu whispered to Su.

"Yes, I would love to meet demon-san-desu!" Su loudly said tripped over her feet while floating. Everyone sweat dropped, Su was always clumsiest when she was excited.

"Now, before everyone goes, do you min if I tell you everything you need to know before you pack? I need to tell you about the place." Amu asked. Ikuto and Tadase nodded, motioning for everyone to sit down. Amu took a deep breath and started with her second time in the Riko mountains.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**Amu POV**

I flattened my back against the harsh winds. Right now my charas were in my backpack. I had packed all the essentials, but it was hard to work in this weather. Looking up in the sky, I realized that the sun was setting. I needed to find shelter before the yuki demons came out.**(A/N Yuki means "snow" in Japanese)**. I quickly looked around, looking for a place to stay. After walking for another hour and almost falling off a cliff, I found a cave. I had to be cautious though.

I walked into the cave, stuck in a half transformation. It was my body and my voice but I had Reyna's powers. I could only hold this form for a couple minutes and it was painful and exhausting. Also my magic powers were extremely readable. Using a eyes to quickly scan the cave, I found that there was no magical presence. I sighed and slid down, unpacking my matches and sleeping bag. I was halfway up the mountain. White lilies only grow at the top. I couldn't grab any white lily because these white liles were next to the yuki demon shrine, which has been abandoned long ago. The lilies feed of of stray demon power to survive.

There was also a legendary demon living in the center of the mountain. People called it Ryukki. Legend says that it can kill anyone just by writing down their name on his cave wall, but he had been asleep for many eons. My chara were already asleep. I half smiled as I laid them next to the fire. I had Reyna put up a protective border over the cave, so nothing could get in. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**No one POV**

"...so we will need the basic essentials, everyone should bring at least two packs of matches and a weeks worth of food..." Amu trailed off, realizing that everyone was staring at her."What?"

Ikuto was the first one shaken out of the trance, "How long have you been doing this?"

"Every since Venji left." Amu answered, not flinching. Venji relaxed, taking this as a sign that Amu had forgiven him. Amu gave a slight smile.

"How old were you, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

"I think I was around..." Amu stopped to think, "I was 8"

"I find it quite impossible that an 8 year old can climb a mountain by herself." Kairi stated.

"Yeah, but Amu had Reyna!" Vlad butted in. All the guys realized that Vlad didn't use any honorifics for Amu, jealousy sparking in them. Amu nodded, giving a slight amused smile.

"Back then I had no idea whether I could trust Reyna, but eventually I did..." Amu said sheepishly.

"Let's go back to the Royal Garden." Daichi suggested, "We can talk more there."

Suddenly Kukai's phone rang. It was Utau.

"Neh, Kukai, getting mushy with Utau?" Amu teased. Kukai blushed and picked up his phone.

"Moshi-moshi?" Kukai asked.

"Oh. Hi Kukai! I want to tell you some awesome news!" Utau screamed into the phone. Kukai winced and held the phone a bit further from his ear. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ummmm...okay?" It came out more like a question, "I'll put it on speaker so everyone can hear.**(A/N For those crazy people, this story will not be a crossover. It is just a one-time thing. Utau isn't that much of a main character.)**

"I just got a deal with STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT!" she exclaimed. Rima and Yaya jumped.

"Wow!" Kukai exclaimed, smiling, and proceeded walked into the next room to talk to Utau.

"Well...let's go!" Yaya yelled.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

After the crazy overly cheerful guys left to talk with Utau, we all headed too the Royal garden. To be honest, I was pretty surprised that Amu had faced so much and was able to smile. I was still cautious of Kukai because he liked my sister, but I would never say that out loud. Amu was happy and talked throughout the whole walk back to the school, I guess she had a huge weight taken off her shoulders.

"I'll tell you about the other places after we go to the Riko Mountains." Amu said, snapping me out of my thoughts, She was directing that to the whole group, not just me. For the past few months, me and Amu were growing apart. I understood, but I needed to spend more time with her, not that I was ever going to tell her. She just made me...happy. I saw Tadase smiling at her lovingly with those pretty boy eyes. I inwardly grimaced. Tadase had been spending more time with Amu in the past month than I have the path couple. I don't blame him because I'm not a guardian, so they have school duties they need to perform. But still.

"Ikuto-nya. What are you thinking about-nya?" Yoru asked. floating in front of me.

"Just Amu." I muttered, just loud enough for Yoru to hear but not everyone else. He snicked. I flicked him.

"Okay! See everyone tomorrow minna!" I heard Amu say. I guess this is where we split paths. I walked home, knowing it was completely safe. After Hikarou became a guardian apprentice, he and the girl stayed at Seiyo while the original guardians started another one in middle school. I didn't bother setting one up in highschool because people were too busy with school. But that didn't mean they lost their dreams. I gave one more look at Amu before jerking my head good-bye.

* * *

**Wingless Angel-** Well, please **R&R**! I don't have school tomorrow because of Teacher-Parent conference, so I might have another chapter up!


	11. Sharp Spade

**Winless Angel-**Hello minna-san! Today I would thank some people who have stayed with my story!

**Ikuto-**So?

**Wingless Angel-**Because I am in a good mood, I will not kill you today. And that would destroy your beautiful face.

**Ikuto-***sweatdrop* Ummm. Okay. Continue.

**Wingless Angel-** So I would like to thank 16craftytigers & Queenzeze

**Amu-**They are pretty loyal readers aren't they? Wingless Angel is sorry if anyone else who reads this didn't get mentioned.

**Wingless Angel-**Yup! They review the most! And I have written 10 chapters and have over 30 reviews!

**Ikuto-**Wingless Angel doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**No POV  
**

Amu thrust out her hand to help Kukai up, who was currently dangling 300 feet in the air.

"Amu-chan! Why can't we Chara-transform?!" he yelled over the fierce winds as Amu pulled him up. All the guardians were dressed in warm winter clothes. Tadase was wearing a light blue winter coat, and Ikuto was next to him wearing thick leather jacket. Yaya was wearing a pink and yellow fuzzy jacket, and Rima and Nagihiko were dressed in simple light brown and purple down coats. Vlad was wearing a Russian coat similar to the one he wore when he Chara-transformed.

"We can't transform until we reach a certain altitude! I don't want to attract Yuki demons!" Amu yelled. She was dressed in a thick, furry jacket with many pockets. Pulling Kukai up, which took no strength at all. The group continued to hike up the mountain. They had just started hiking a couple hours ago, and Amu was already seeing signs of fatigue in some of the members. Amu smiled, remembering how eager everyone was to start the hike.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Amu looked at everyone, who were already dressed for the hike. She herself had a pack waiting at home already in case she needed to gather materials._  
_

"Yo Amu-chan!" Kukai excitedly greeted. "This mountain dosen't look very scary."

Amu gave him an incredulous look. "Of course, the mountain has a glamor, demons put it up to prevent priests and monks to attack them many years ago. We'll be able to enter because I have demon blood."

Everyone nodded and proceeded up the mountain, all excited to see what the mountain had in store.

* * *

"Rima! Watch out!" Amu yelled as she barreled toward her friend to prevent her from slipping. Rima smiled and gave a nod of thanks and everyone continued walking.

"Amu, the sun is starting to set." Ikuto said. I turned around. Everyone was trying not to pant.

"Okay guys! We'll be reaching a cave soon!" Amu yelled. Everyone gave relieved sighs.

The day was coming to an end. Amu could still clearly see the footprints that they had been making. Suddenly, Amu heard a loud sound and turned around. It was a woman dressed in a flowing gown that parted at her waist, showing her *cough* lower body. Her long smooth white hair billowed in the wind and her face was full of love. The woman was clearly a seductress. Amu immediately yelled instructions.

"Vlad-kun! Get the girls into the safety cave!" Amu yelled. Vlad nodded and Chara-transformed, dragging Rima and Yaya with him.

"Guys! Be careful!" Amu yelled, but it was already too late. The yuki demon had approached Ikuto and pressed herself against him and forcibly kissed him. Amu's eye's widened. Now Ikuto was under the yuki demons control. The seductress had already frozen all her friends in blocks of ice.

"IKUTO!" Amu screamed as he Chara-changed and approached her. Amu immediately changed did a half-change with Reyna, not wanting to hurt Ikuto.

"Watashi Kokoro, Unlock! Sharp Spade!" Amu yelled. Her outfit was a black poncho with a navy blue spade in the middle. Her black hair was down staright and she had blue streaks in it. Amu was wearing black jeans that had links below the knee.**(A/N Pic on Profile!). **Jumping out of the way of Ikuto's attack, she launched one of her own.

"Painted Hell!" Amu yelled. Giants black goop pours out of her turning into sharp shards. Ikuto easily deflected the attack. Cursing because she was starting to fieel the pain, Amu called out a combat weapon.

"Molta spear!" Amu called out, a giant black spear appearing in her hands. Amu charged at Ikuto, crying that she had to do this. Spear met claws and sparks flew. Amu's eyes were starting to fall by now. She needed to stay conscious, she chided herself.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled. "Get a hold of yourself!"

The yuki demon simply waved her hand and Amu's transformation went away, just like that. Ikuto charged at Amu, bringing his claws down and cutting her stomach.

"Slash claw." he whispered

Amu gasped in pain and Tadase was trying to find away to unfreeze himself. Ikuto punched Amu in the stomach, knocking her breath out and threw her against the mountain.

"Ikuto..." Amu said. "Ikuto, snap out of it."

Ikuto paid no heed, but instead, walked up to Amu and slowly dragged his claws down her legs. Amu gave a painful scream and blacked out. Ikuto raised his hand for the killing blow, put a flash of brown went past him and directly towards the laughing demon. Vlad had come.

* * *

"My Heart, Unlock! Bear's Wrath!"

Vlad had come as fast as he could. He had heard Amu scream.

"Come on! Make it!" he thought, forcing is transformation to go faster. Drok gladly agreed. Suddenly he came into the clearing and saw Amu passed out with the cat hovering over her. Her body was almost unregognizabe. Grinding his teeth in fury, he charged at the yuki demon behind the cat, knocking her off balance. The demon got up and hissed and Ikuto turned around to help his mistress.

"Stay and kill the girl." the yuki replied, her voice like ice, sending chills down Vlads back. Vlad charged, knowing he would have to be quick.

"Blades Fury!" he yelled. Many stone blades suddenly appeared in mid-air, all aimed at the demon. Vlad raised his arms and the blades tensed as he pointed at the demon, the blades charging at her. The seductress stood no chance, and was instantly a pile of black snow. The boys unfroze and Ikuto was snapped out of the trance, now staring at Amu in a horrified fashion. Vlad rushed forward and dug his hands threw the snow, picking a a pure white lily that was still glowing, then rushing to Amu. Ikuto's eyes were glazing over.

"Did I do this?" he whispered, antagonized. Vlad only gave a nod, "Don't feel guilty, you were being controlled. We should get everyone to the safe cave first."

Ikuto gently picked up Amu, and immediately her blood began to soak his clothes. Ikuto couldn't help but wince.

"Come on!" Vlad said, "We have to get her medical attention!"

Ikuto gave one more slight nod before starting to trek to the cave. Vlad helped everyone up, the lily still in his hand.

* * *

**Wingless Angel-** Sorry for not updating sooner! I was waaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy behind on math homework and reading fanfiction!


	12. Guilt & Gossip

**Wingless Angel-**Hello minna-san! Sadly, today Amu and Ikuto cannot join us in commentary because Ikuto is in a state of shock and Amu is unconscious.

**Ikuto-**...

**Wingless Angel-**I would really appreciate it if everyone reviewed, even if it is anonymous! I don't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

I stared at the broken girl in front of me. Not exactly there though. I was sitting against the wall of the cave and Nagihiko, Vlad, and Kairi were crouched over her, since they were the only ones with any medical knowledge. Shrimp and the hyper kid were standing on the other side of Amu, looking extremely worried. Venji was crouched in front of Amu, guilt in his eyes. Kiddy King and Kukai volunteered to scout ahead, looking for any signs of danger. I stared at Amu, who was now covered in bleeding bandages.

"Don't blame yourself, you were being controlled." Vlad said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Come on, let's have a guy to guy talk."

I got up, and followed Vlad to another part of the cave, away from Amu's marred body.

"Look dude, don't blame yourself, I know how it feels." Vlad said, "I've been traveling here with Amu and Venji before."

"And?" I asked, not trusting my voice to much.

"A yuki demon appeared," he said, his voice steady, "I almost killed Venji. Amu got to me in time though. She has a pretty hard fist. Remember the white lily that I took out?"

I nodded and he took it out. The white petals were light and glowing.

"This is a rare kind. Demons like to eat these because of it power, but if we have a freezer room in Seiyo academy, I can plant it in there and Amu's demon blood will keep it alive and growing." Vlad explained.

"So we never have to come here again?" I asked, sounding a little to hopeful.

Vlad shrugged, "These flowers normally last about a year before disintegrating. So I guess we shouldn't come back here for another year."

"How often did you, Amu, and Venji come here?"

"If had to say, about once a month, white lily was used the most in the potion."

Suddenly, Kairi walked in, smiling, "Guys, Amu's wounds are set."

I immediately got to my feet and followed Kairi.

* * *

**Amu POV**

I was dreaming again, except these weren't the normal dreams. There was blood everywhere. Blood of my friends. There was something killing them of. Blood. Blood. Ikuto. Ikuto. Vlad. Where were they. Yuki. Blood. Demons. Lilies. Guardians. Cold. Fright. Blood. Ikuto.

I looked up, only to see a cold smile staring straight back at me. The teeth were so white they were almost blue. And blood red eyes so bright that my head hurt.

I woke up jolting up, screaming my head off.

* * *

Rima was by my side immediately. I clenched my teeth as I reopened my wounds.

"Wow, Amu, so noisy in the morning," Vlad said, obviously relieved.

"Thanks Vlad." I said sarcastically, the gave a gasp as I registered the pain. Venji was by my side at in instant, helping me against the cave wall. I gave a relieved sigh.

"So Vlad-kun, it looks like you gave Ikuto one of your famous guy to guy conversations." I said smiling. Ikuto muttered something.

"Nani?" I asked, still smiling.

"How can you smile when I almost killed you?" he asked, silent. I gave another smile and looked Vlad in the eye, so he knew I was going to start a lecture.

"Ikuto, it's not your fault," I began, "Vlad almost killed Venji once because of a Yuki demon. It wasn't you. It was a demon. Last time I checked, you would be doing something hentai-like instead of sulking. Besides, Venji still has scars and I have a couple too. It just shows how strong we are. You have every right to not feel guilty. Besudes, I forgive you."

Vlad and Venji were sniggering at my little speech, and Ikuto just looked stunned, but in the next moment he was hugging me.

"Arigato...Amu" he said.

"Now Vlad! Venji! We need to catch up! It's been forever since we talked together!" I yelled. Everyone else left the room and and turned again, hurting myself a bit, but looking fondly at my friends.

* * *

**No One POV**

Unknown to Amu, the group was just on the other side of the cave, eavesdropping.

"Neh Vlad-kun is that girl Kinao still on your tail?" Amu asked. Vlad immediately turned pale at the sound of the name.

"No! SHe gave up me after finding a new target!" Vlad replied.

"Yeah! That slut have to many 'boyfriends'" Venji added, making airquotes.

"Venji has a slutty admirer!" Amu declared. The guardians were shocked, they had never seen this natural boyish side of Amu before. Ikuto was the first to recover smirking.

"Neh Amu, what about your crush?" Venji asked, sounding a bit to curious and hopeful. Amu made a face.

"Like I would tell you! You just just blurt it out to Kukai the first chance you have!" Amu retorted, blushing.

"Awwwww! Already on first name terms?" Vlad teased. Kukai blushed a dark red from behind the wall. Daichi sniggered.

"So what do you think about my cousin?" Venji asked. Amu flicked his nose.

"Promise you won't tell anyone!" Amu demanded. The boys nodded their heads.

"Well, when I first came here, he was my senior and he was really nice and energetic...and hot. I guess at first I had a crush on him, but I slowly grew out of it." Amu said. "Besides, he has plently of girls chasing after him!"

Kukai was looking rather crestfallen.

"Like who?" Venji piped up.

"Saaya." Amu said, smirking. All the guardians paled at the thought of the overly attached rich girl.

The trio continued to talk and catch up, and one by one the guardians gave up and went to sleep, but not after gaining embarrassing information and blackmail material *cough Ikuto.

* * *

**Wingless Angel-** Yay! Next chapter Saaya is going to appear, and because of the Thanksgiving weekend, I might upload way more chapters!


	13. Saaya

**Wingless Angel- **Happy Thanksgiving minna-san! I hope you all had a frikin good Thanksgiving.

**Amu- **Anything new happen?

**Wingless Angel- **Yup! I just fractured my left pinky, but fear not! I can still type!

**Ikuto- **I see someone had too much sugar.

**Wingless Angel-** Hey! Just be glad I didn't make you mush mush in the previous chapter!

**Amu- **Wingless Angel dosen't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**No one POV  
**

Amu laughed as she walked with her childhood friends. Most her her injuries had already healed, but her leg was still in an almost unrecognizable shape. The flower was planted in a freezer near in the Royal Garden, courtesy of Tsukasa.

"I never thought I would see the day the the great Amu needed crutches." Venji teased. Amu bopped him on the head.

"Hey!" Amu protested, only to have Vlad and Venji throw their arms around Amu.

"Aww! Come on Amu!" Vlad teased. "What happened to nice Amu!"

Amu stuck her tongue out at them and they laughed. Students walking by stared at the trio in shock. To them, Vlad was the Ice King, Amu's male counterpart. He was supposed to be untouchable and silent, but right now, the handsome male was currently laughing his head off with the 'Cool and Spicy' Hinamori Amu.

"So which guardian do you like the best Amu?" the new duke teased. Amu blushed.

"Shut it Venji!" Amu yelled, embarrassed. Venji stopped.

"What did yo just call me?" he said, sounding a bit hopeful.

"Um...Venji? Oh! I'm sorry Ven-kun" Amu said. Venji laughed.

"No! Call me Venji! That sounds nice!" Venji said, blushing. Amu just sighed and smiled at him. Ran and Miki sniggered and Su smiled. Liko face palmed, careful to avoid his monocle.

"Alright...Venji" Amu said. Vlad jumped back into the picture again.

"Hey! If he can drop honorifics, can you call me Vlad?" Vlad teased. Amu blanched.

"Sure Vlad." Amu replied. Both guys smiled and exchanged looks, only to be interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"Ohohohoho!" a voice rang out, "Look here! Vlad-sama! Venji-sama!"

Amu groaned and tried to walk away as fast as she could.. Venji and Vlad just looked confused. Suddenly Saaya popped out.

"Oh! How tragic!" Saaya began, "To have to spend time with such a ugly girl!"

Saaya glared at Amu and pushed her and she tumbled to the ground, giving a sharp yell of pain. Vanji and Vlad rushed to help her, but Saaya blocked their way.

"Now, boys," Saaya said, smirking and batting her lashes, "Surely you would want to join me instead of such an undignified human!"

Vlad growled, "Move it woman!"

"Vlad-sama! Such passion in your voice!" Saaya said lovingly. Vlad normally had a rule about not punching girls, but this...

"Vlad! Calm down!" Drok chided, Vlad relaxed a bit and inwardly smirking, completely ignored Saaya as he walked pass her to help Amu up.

"Amu, you okay?" Vlad asked while trying to help her up with Venji. Saaya was in a frozen state of shock, completely white.

"Arigato, Vlad, Venji." Amu said gratefully, grabbing her crutches again. The trio just walked away as Saaya stared at them walking to the Royal Garden.

* * *

"Hey Amu!" Kukai greeted, "What took you so long."

Amu gave a slight smile and simply said, "Saaya."

The guardians paled at the thought of the fellow egoistic student.

"I should go check on the white lilies." Amu said, getting up. Venji was by her side in an instant and helped her up.

"Arigato" Amu said and walked to the freezer a couple meters away from the patio. After they were inside the freezer, Kukai immediately piped up.

"Why do you two seem to stick by her twenty-four seven?" Kukai protested, sounding a bit jealous.

Vlad snorted, "Well because we love her."

At this all the guardians straightened, eager to hear more. Rima glared at Vlad, for she thought that he had taken her best friend away. Ikuto had turned a shade whiter, but no one noticed. Vlad sighed and put his hand up as a sign of surrender.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything." Vlad said.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Are you alright?" A voice asked, breaking Vlad out of his train of thoughts. It was only his first day of school and he was already getting bullied.  
_

_"Don't hurt me!" Vlad begged. The bubblegum haired girl looked at him curiously._

_"Ven-kun! Come out!" the girl yelled. Suddenly, a bronze haired boy jumped out of the tree, scaring the living daylights out of Vlad._

_"I'm Hinamori Amu and this is Saiunko Venji." Amu said. "What's your name?"_

_Vlad stared at the pair. It was obvious they were very close, and Vlad had never had anyone be so friendly to him before._

_"My name is Vlad Kilo." Vlad responded. Amu smiled._

_"Do you want to be my friend? You seem a bit lonely." Amu said. Vlad only stared. Venji laughed._

_"Don't worry. I used to be bullied all the time before Amu found me. She's my first and only friend." Venji said. Vlad nodded. Amu smiled again.  
_

_"Well come on!" Amu replied cheerfully, pulling him to up from his sitting position. Vlad was shocked at first, but smiled. This Amu and Venji would be his first real friends._

* * *

"That was how we met." Vlad said.

"What was the next memorable things you guys did together?" Tadase asked, curious about Amu's gave a Cheshire-cat like smile.

"The next thing was the great prank wars." Vlad replied. Kairi leaned forward a bit.

"Prank war?" he asked, imagining the Duke, Joker, and Saiunko-san having a prank war.

"Oh yes!" Vlad responded. "A prank war!"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"GET BACK HERE KILO!" Amu yelled angrily hands aimed for the Russian's throat.  
_

_"It was a prank I swear!" he yelled desperately, trying not to laugh._

_"Do you call replacing my shampoo with maple syrup a prank?!" Amu yelled. "I can't get it out."_

_"I thought I used washable maple syrup?" Vlad asked, finally calming the girl down. "Venji said it was washable."_

_"Ven-kun ano baka!" Amu yelled. Suddenly, her eyes gained a slightly sadistic glint." How 'bout we prank him?"_

_Vlad smiled. He had gotten way more confident than when he first became friends with Amu, and he had become quite the looker. _

_"Wait. Hand me a knife first." Amu said. Vlad, confused, fished out a pocket knife and handed it to Amu. In a swift movement, she flipped it open and raised it at herself.  
_

_"Amu!" Vlad yelled. Amu brought the knife down...and cut her hair off._

_"Ugh. Stupid Venji." Amu said, smoothing out her new cut that went above her shoulders. Vlad just stared._

_"What?" she asked._

_"Your ...hair." Vlad replied, shocked. _

_"Oh! I was planning to cut it anyways." Amu replied, handing him the knife. "Here. Now how should we prank Ven-kun?"_

* * *

**Wingless Angel-**I'm sorry how I ended the chapter, but I would like veeryone to have a better understanding on how deep the trios relationship is.

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**


End file.
